Neji's Wii
by RishiGenki
Summary: Neji gets a Wii. Naruto barges in and invites many, many people to try it out. As you can tell, everyone goes insane. Not a very good summary, but it's a first fanfic. It's crack...Good old crack....It's off hiatus! Yay!
1. Neji gets a Wiiiii

**Neji's Wii.**

**By Rishi and Squee**

**A/N: Welcome! Rishi and Squee are doing a fan fiction! You bet! XD**

**Well, this is a first fanfic online…..sorta. Rishi's done fanfics before, but they got deleated-ed. Just to let everyone know, this was a roleplay that Squee-chan and I did almost half a year ago. It was half a year ago, wasn't it? Yeah, it was……**

**Both the non-existant Rishi and the non-existant Squee will be making appearances and comments. This fanfic is basicly crack. So we hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter one: Come on over!**

Neji sighed. He was bored. He sat on his couch, his Wiimote in his hand. Damn. It was REALLY boring.

Suddenly, Naruto burst into his humble abode. "Hey Neji! Can I play your Wii?" he asked rather hyper-ly. "I just heard that you got one! I wanna play!"

"Sure." Neji said. Well, with the number one knuckle-head ninja around, things were bound to be interesting. "Go ahead. Do what you wish."

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "This is GREAT! Oh, yeah, one more thing. I invited everyone over to your house to try the Wii, including Gaara!"

"Gaara?" Neji exclaimed, frowning.

At that point, Gaara popped in. "Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Neji." he said rather coldly.

"Welcome." said Neji, a little suspicious. How many people had Naruto invited?

Suddenly, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke and Sakura came in through the door.

"H-hello, nii-san." Hinata said shyly, blushing.

Shikamaru sighed lazily. "I heard you got a Wii, Neji. I thought it was a drag, but since Naruto invited me, I figured I'd come. How troublesome…"

"YO!" Kiba yelled. "Whassap, Neji?"

"Nice place." Sasuke commented. "You get Hinata to clean it or something?" At this comment, both Neji and Hinata started blushing.

Shino remained comment-less, examining the Wii in front of him.

_I pray that nothing gets broken._ Neji thought warily. _With that dog boy around, who knows what could happen……_

Everyone examined Neji's Wii in amazment. They were all so busy in awe that no one but Neji noticed Kiba tugging at his sleve.

"What?" Neji said sharply, still distracted by everyone else.

"Is Akamaru allowed to go to the bathroom on the couch?" Kiba asked simpily.

"Sure." Neji said semiconsciously. It was such an honest question that Neji didn't even realize what Kiba had said until it was too late.

"Hey. Can I go to the bathroom on the couch?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"HELL NO." Neji replied, looking at his poor soiled couch and wondering how in hell he was going to get it cleaned. "You go on that couch and I'll have you fixed, dog-boy."

"YOU SPECIESIST!" yelled Kiba. "What the hell? You let Akamaru go on the couch! I'm part dog, you know! And there's the 'inu' in my name too! You don't give me the same treatment you give him and I'll sue you!"

Neji sighed. What in hell could he do? After a moment, Neji sighed again. "Fine….Just make sure no one can see it."

"You got it, dude." Kiba said, giving Neji a thumbs-up.

"Hey! Neji! You're controller's broken!" Naruto yelled.

_Dammit! And I just bought it, too!_ Neji thought. He was about to kill someone when Hinata spoke up.

"Um……N-n-nii-san…..Th-there aren't any batteries in them…."

"Oh." Neji said, a total 'I so knew that' moment. "Now I feel really stupid…."

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled, pointing at our favorite emo boy. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Whatever." Sasuke scoffed. "I'll just whoop your ass like I do every time."

**That's a to be continued one……damn. Well, yeah, my hands hurt, it's three in the morning and I don't know WHY in hell I'm doing this right now, but I'm ending it there. (By the way, Rishi is the one typing all this)**

**Please comment! This is tecnicly our first fan fiction up here so….feedback is very nice! **

**See you later! **


	2. After a hiatus, it's up!

**NEJI'S WII.**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**A/N: Aaaaah!!!! I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!! TT.TT Rishi is a baaaaad girl. (smackself) Rishi's been procrastinating on this for OVER THREE MONTHS. If anyone wants to hit Rishi, go ahead. TT.TT**

**Anyway! Here's Chapter Two:D**

**NEJI'S WII.**

**By RishiandSquee**

"Sasuke-teme! I challenge you!" Naruto roared, pointing at Sasuke..

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke sighed. "I'll just beat you like I usually do."

"I'm going to beat your butt! BELIEVE IT!"

And so the two went at it and chose their characters on Super Smash Bros Brawl. Naruto chooses Pikachu, and Sasuke chooses Mario.

"Both your characters suck." Shikamaru noted.

And so the two went at it, Naruto royally beating all hell out of Sasuke.

"NOOOOO!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, doing a little victory dance. He accidentally kicked Sasuke in the groin. Sasuke then proceeded to pass out.

"ALLRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, kicking Sasuke out of the way. "WHO'S NEXT?"

Meanwhile, Hinata gently tugged on Neji's arm. "N-nii-san…." She stuttered. "Neji-nii-san….Kiba's making weird sounds in the bathroom…..It's scaring me……" Hinata's face was bright red.

Neji sighed. "Alright." He said, walking down to the bathroom. "Kiba? Whatever you're doing in here, it's scaring Hinata-hime—!" Neji opened the door to find Kiba on the floor with Akamaru. Neji could tell they were doing……things…….. He quickly shut the door and walked back to Hinata. "……" Neji turned to Naruto, who was still ranting.

"S-so what was…..K-kiba doing in there…?" Hinata asked.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Neji said quickly. "Anyway," Neji said, quickly changing the subject, "Who's next?"

"I want to play."

Neji turned to the voice. It was Gaara…..Of the Funk. "When did you get here?"

"You don't need to know that." Gaara said. "Naruto said you got a Wii, and I want to play it.

Neji sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

So they selected characters. Naruto immediatly picked Jigglypuff.

"Aaaaww!!!" Gaara whined. "I wanted to be Jigglypuff!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumbled, choosing Pikachu again. Gaara happily squeeled and chose Jigglypuff. Gaara happily whooped Naruto's ass ten times.

"OK." Neji said. "Who wants to go up against Gaara?" He turned to his younger cousin. "Hinata-hime?"

"A-Alright….." Hinata said timidly.

Gaara chose Jigglypuff, while Hinata chose Zelda. After a few seconds of battling, Hinata was declared the winner.

"I….I won." Hinata said happily.

Gaara stared at the screen blankly. "I was beaten…..By a girl…..? No……It's not possible……" Gaara continued to mutter to himself.

"N-nii-san……Do you want to go next….?" Hinata timidly asked, blushing.

"Sure. Why not." Neji said, forcing the Wiimote out of Gaara's hand. "Let's do it."

Hinata picked her favorite, Kirby, while Neji picked his favorite badass, Link. After a few seconds, Link got thrown off a cliff.

"Well, what do you know. I lost. It must be destined." Neji said, placing the controller down. "You can play by yourself, Hinata-sama. No one else has a chance against you. It's FATE."

**A/N: CHAPTER END! Wow…..It's been awhile since I last did this fic. XD I apologize! Please review!**


End file.
